User talk:Dark-EnigmaXIII
Afternoon? MORNING?! TRY NIGHT XD }|— }|}} |line=gray |border=gray |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=black |text=Dude it's like 5:10 here XD what ARE you talking about XD it is dark out XD hahaha. I'm good! I'm extremely glad you're so relaxed today :D And I've been spread that phrase around :D I've gotten several people to start using it :D lol it is SOOO epic XD. *LOL I'd like that but he'd have a time machice already prepared and have another self comeback from the past XD he is SUCH a history nerd XD lol but yea I mean the 2 page essay I have to write isn't that bad. The topic is relitively easy to elaberate on and it has the be size 12 times new roman double space and the heading takes up like almost half of the page so it's not that bad XD lol but still hes a scrooge and as a scrooge he is I say BAHHUMBUG to his history assignment (crumples up paper and throws it into the trash)...... (looks over at trash) AHHHHH BUT IT'S APPART OF MY TEST !.! (leaps for trash_misses_face-plants in ground) Ouch >.> ok forget that (gets up casualy walks over to barrel and takes paper out) lol *My real problem with the assignment though is that I'd rather talk to people like you instead of writing a history paper :P BEH. *And yes I saw it :D I'M SOOOO PROUD :D I feel like a proud father watching his baby become a star :D lol I absolutely LOVE how you put it all!! It is XOWSAMEST :D And thank you for that :D te quiero tambien amigo mio! lets see if I get this right... Estas mi amigo de mejor.... did I kill it >.> lol perhaps dagger bitch was right spanish is not my thing XD}} }|— }|}} |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=black |text= Dude for some stupid reason it looks like you have to archive again >.> You shouldn't though mine can hold a crap more templates than 40 >.> weird... Anyway: *Howdya like my new bubble I made??? I just HAD to have that picture in my talk bubble arsenal I just HAD to!! I mean it is just too priceless :D *Lol tru and I shall try not to XD *Yea I know but BEH XP it's on my page if ya wanna take a look. *Yes uhmm choice A XD LMFAO HAHA see XD and tru lol but yea I just lazy I suppose. Sorry for the VERY late responce. I was making the bubble ^^}} }|— }|}} |line=gray |border=gray |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=black |text=I know doesn't he ^^ XD I couldn't resist XD *HEY WHY DOES YOURS WORK >.> aghh ,_, dumb stupid THINGS always gadda make life fricken difficult(muttermuttermuttermuttermutter) :P lol *LOL I really do appreciate the genture but really don't worry about it I've learned that crap 2 times already XD I "Got it memorized!" XD XD XD and wait.... why would you be learning about that stuff o.O??? I don't remember Argentina being involved in either wars.... of course last year I tended to drift off into my own little Roxas world and then the teacher would be all HELLO SUNSHINE and I'd b all O.O whatwherehuhwhen??? heh heh heh hi (teacher gives evil stare) pay attention.... (teacher turns back) same to you :P lol she caught me doing that to her once and she was like nice face wanna see mine and I was like no... no I'm good lol XD Ms. Lord was awesome XD *TRU and believe me the only things I'll keep in my memory are A things I'd need to know so, Yo hablo de tu, mi mejor amigo. (Hopefully that was right... it's supposed to say something like I talk to you, my best friend..... I know I most likely butchered that to all high hell but yea XD I die in that class XD) I know this one's right tho Te quiero amigo mio :D I'm working on the essay now lol I will take about 10 minutes lol but dont let that stop you from talking to me :D}} }|— }|}} |line=gray |border=gray |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=black |text=But but but I was a good lil Roxas :( I got all those presents I wasn't naughty Roxas I'm not on the naughty list :( lol XD *It would appear as though you have to. This is the last template the page will allow for some dumb reason... Idk perhaps maybe asking someone to merely look at to see if it really needs templating. But for what I observed that is what it looks like it needs. again I have no idea why. *lol forget abouts it dude ;D and WOW just WOW lol XD nice XD *Ah I see lol see again I dont pay attention lol XD but tambien I knew ;D and yay :D *Don't worry about it dude I gat dis XD it's easy stuff lol. *By the way what other bands does you listen to?? I wanna see if we have anyother bands in common :D I'm still so amazed that we both like With Me XD that's SOOO epic XD}} }|— }|}} |line=gray |border=gray |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=black |text= Ok then he should be able to see what's up... my guess is that perhaps the post are too large. I know there aren't enough templates here to say it has exceeded its template limit :/ *Lol Yay :D lmao tu tambien :D and YAY TRUSTED ^^ *Crossfade's good :D I really like colors, cold, and so far away. You should look them up for me :D All the bands I have a billion songs from are on fb in my info :D thats not all of em tho lol if I put my entire library up I'd be there all day XD}} }|— }|}} |line=gray |border=gray |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=black |text=True. Alright then. You should go sleep then :) wtf YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE TO WORK >.< GRR YOU'RE ON VACATION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD >.< Beh dumb dumbs :P Yay :D I look forward to seeing them :D Te quiero muy mucho amigo mio!!! :D And dude you serious me to busy with school work to talk to you??? XD you crazy ;D that crap is not important to me at all lol ;D You talk to me whenever where ever got it ;) I'll talk ta ya tomorrow ;D if you arn't busy that is ;)}} Archiving I Archived the page, and added the photo. It's a little large so feel free to edit the size. If you need anything else feel free to ask. :) -- 04:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Of course we can be friends. I'm always happy to acquaint myself with another user on the wiki. This is my userbox as well: -- 08:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) A True Friend The Vanitas-theory Hey If Light and Darkness are eternal then surely my forgiveness is the same :D Userbox Hey Dark Enigma.The answer to your last question is no I do not have a userbox,I am not a big fan of userboxes.Anyway if you want to talk just message me and I will get back to you as soon as I can.--The Dark Master 23:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) World of Nothingness TBS Hello OOOOOoooooo o.o Discussion